If I Gave You The Truth
by SLRisme
Summary: After months of thinking things over, Mikey thinks he's sick in the head for loving his brother. While one turtle tries too help him out, the other turtle just pulls away. Turtles in love, both male, don't like it, don't read. It's kind of a poem thing


888888

GASPERS! IT'S…

Me, hello! 

Aw yes, I know, I still know… "Where is the next Naruto story" or "What about Mew and Mewtwo"! Yes, Yes, I know I should be doing that, and I'm sorry, but this came into my mind first so, please get over it. Please forgive for not doing those stories yet; and the E-mails telling me that I didn't do the story isn't helping, sorry, but it ain't.

THANK YOU EVERYONE… Who gave me favorites and reviews on my story, I must say that it cheered me up! This is kind of a poem thing so… Yeah…

Okay, let me stop all of this ranting and start this…

888888

Blood ran down the dark green skin, yelling out as muscular hands wrapped around the gash on the right leg, falling too his knees. Brown eyes looked up at ice blue eyes, the Sai dropping from his hand, brother looking down at brother as the room was lit with a dim light. Raphael looked up at his brother in confusion and shock, a tint of pain in his eyes as Michelangelo opened his mouth too say something, but closed it afterwards.

"What the hell, Mikey? All I did was ask if you're okay and then you attack me!"

The older male yelled out, using his arms too push himself off the ground, staring at his brother in hatred now yet; his eyes still held pain too them. Mikey took a step back in shock, just shaking his head as his eyes were wide, as though he had just seen one of the worst things in his life. Noticing this, Raphael reached out for his brother, trying too pull him towards him, but Mikey took another step back

'**If I Gave You The Truth**

**You Would Let Me Fall**

**And Never Reach Out**

**This Is Something**

**I Can't**

**Say….'**

"**MIKEY!**"

Raphael yelled out, sense no one was home he wasn't bothering anyone else, jumping towards his brother in a split second after his cry. The younger male wasn't ready for that, as he fell down on the mat, gasping as his wrists were pinned up above his head, watching his brother glare down upon him. Raphael was only a few inches away from his face, so close that Mikey could feel his hot breath

The younger male could easily reach up and kiss him with such passion…

Mikey shook his head, trying to deprive the thoughts away, snarling as he used his pinned up arms too push his brother off him. That's what been Mikey so sick lately, at the thoughts he's been having, those damn thoughts, those thoughts about… About…

Raphael and him.

'**If I Gave You The Truth**

**Would You Still Smile Towards**

**Me In The Moonlight**

**No, You Wouldn't**

**Just Go**

**Away'**

After the younger male pulled away, his hips were grabbed by a pair of dark green hands, then a moment later, the back of his head was slammed against something. Things seemed black for another moment, until his vision came back, moaning as the pain rushed through his head.

He realized that he was in his brother's lap, his older brother whispering calming words in his 'ear', while his arms were around his stomach, making sure he couldn't move away from him again. 

"Damn Raphael, just go away!"

"NO! I won't let you act like this, you're acting worse then me and besides, I think your fever is going up!"

Everyone, even Master Splinter, thought Mikey was sick, because the only time Michelangelo was even cruel and hurtful was when he was sick. Mikey did agree he was sick…

Sick in the head for loving his brother.

'**If I Gave You The Truth**

**Your Hands Would Be Stained**

**With My Pained Blood**

**From Killing Me**

**Don't Touch**

**Me'**

After a few moments of the soft whispers and rocking his brother, Raphael slowly pulled his arms away from his brother, who slid out of his lap as he didn't even look back at how brother. Pushing himself up, Raphael walked in front of his brother, slowly going down too his knees too see what Mikey was doing. After hearing a few coughs, Raphael put his hand under his brother's chin and lifted up his face, too see one of the most heart breaking things he had ever seen in his life….

He was crying uncontrollably.

"Mikey! Hey, hey! Do you need something, water…? Pills! Something!"

When his older brother touched his cheek, what seemed impossible happened, the younger ninja started crying more, falling against his brother's chest. Instead of pushing him away, Raphael wrapped his arms around the crying figure, a despondent look upon his dark green features as he watched in the dim light his brother cry.

"I know, I know, let it all out…" Even if his words were soft, Mikey still gave him and snarl, trying too pull away, but Raphael held onto his arms and made him stay by him.

"You don't know, Raphael, you just don't…

'**If I Gave You The Truth**

**You Wouldn't Hold Me Again**

**You Wouldn't Let Me**

**Cry Against You**

**Leave My**

**Mind'**

"I know everything about you, Michelangelo…"

"Not this time, Raphael…"

"Then lets see…"

Even with a snarl upon his lips, Raphael still smirked at him, putting his hand under his brother's chin again. Leaning over, the tips of his lips touched the other pair of lips, until he finally pushed all the way, letting passion go between them. Mikey closed his eyes, smiling in the kiss as he pushed his thoughts away, after months of fear and awe he finally pushed all of the thoughts away.

After a few moments, Raphael pulled away, seeing the blush across the other turtle's cheeks as he let a smirk cross his features. Even in the dim light from the candles it was easy too tell that he was blushing, as the older male knew his own cheeks were burning a bit. 

"Ho… How did you know?"

Smiling softly, Raphael leaned back and let a laugh leave his lips, shaking his head as he leaned over towards Mikey, kissing his cheek gently. With a sigh, he looked out of the TV room towards the door, seeing if anyone was coming, when he saw no one was, he turned back towards him with a grin.

"Like I said, I know mostly everything about you; I just can't believe you would be worried about me loving you…" 

With that, Michelangelo leaned his head upon Raphael's shoulder, the ninja letting him do so as both of them stared at the dancing flames upon the candles. Two candles were by each other, one candle was scarlet, while the other candle was sunset orange, by of them shinning by each other. Their flames danced by the wall, the shadow of the flames' seemed too showing the relationship of the two boys.

With a smile, he closed his eyes and let himself dream upon his brother's shoulder.

In a long time, his dreams were filled with happiness and love that he never dreamed of.

'**If I Gave You The Truth**

**I Guess You Wouldn't Leave**

**You Would Hold Me**

**And Give Me**

**The Best**

_**Kiss**_**…'**

The End…

For Now, Of Course… ;)

888888

Hey, thanks for reading! Give me a review and tell me if liked or didn't like! If you didn't like it, well; tell me what I can fix!

Good bye and have a great day!

888888


End file.
